


The second keeping

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Clark knew eventually Lex would find a good wife
Kudos: 6





	The second keeping

Clark had known this was not going to work out the moment he got into the meeting room. He had no idea why they were still pushing for this. It would have been impossible to negotiate with Lex. He was aware of that but just because Lex was temporarily out of the picture did not mean that everything was going to be easy for them. If anything, he felt Lex missing made things ten times harder.

They had come into this room and the moment that Clark had looked across the table he had felt his heart clench. The league was not new to coming to Lex or his people for help. Lex hired the best and Lex technically was the best. Bruce might be up there with him but Lex when he wanted to use his head for them he was just better.

And the people he surrounded himself with. His children were just as good or even better. Kon-El was on their side. The one who was noticeable not on their side was Lex’s daughter. Clark had his doubts about pushing this entire thing. He knew Diana had not wanted to. Bruce came along just to observe.

Clark… he was here because otherwise how else would he know what went on and how things ended up? it wasn’t a good feeling being on the outside looking in. he had his own feelings about asking or pressing Lex’s people for help. It would take them a little longer but they didn’t need to do this. Lex’s people were just an option not the last resort. They still had some time.

Lex’s daughter would speed things up by negotiating with her would never be easy. She was her father’s daughter from her head to her toes and Clark knew that. She wouldn’t roll over for the league and she would never do it for free. She hated them and anyone could see it in her eyes.

Her eyes that were the same shape and colour as Lex’s. it was painful to see but Clark acknowledged the truth. On her own she would never move for them. She followed the adults she loved in life. Lex could tell her what to do but never the league.

Which was why they were trying to take advantage of Lex’s absence but Clark knew they were barking up the wrong tree. He could see it.

“Lena’s help would go a long way towards helping others.” Dinah leaned on the table as she spoke. Her gaze was fixed on the heavily pregnant woman on the other side. “We would protect her as she works of course. You can be there as well but this is the current situation. We can’t exactly ask Lex Luthor… your husband.” She murmured softly. “For his help or permission because he is currently… missing.”

That was putting it lightly. Stella the brown-haired pregnant wife of Lex Luthor gave an uncertain glance to the slides on the screen. She made a pained face before she glanced at Lena who sat next to her. Then her gaze moved to Kon.

Clark had never spoken to her before but he knew who she was. The whole world knew that she was Lex’s latest wife and she had gotten pregnant in their first year of marriage. She was an activist. Had been when she had met Lex and she was still one.

She was the legal guardian to Lena and Kon-El when Lex was not around. Something that people in the league thought could be used currently.

Clark got it. Lena was an anomaly. She was just different. They had no clue who her mother really was or if she was even alive. If Lena’s mother had been a mutant or not. If Lena had been birthed or like Kon created in a lab. All they knew was that she was Lex’s and he guarded her closely.

Lena’s mind was advanced for her age. The things she worked on and she was only nine years old. When she spoke up the people listened and when she worked people watched on in awe. Who could blame her? She had so many achievements behind her and she was only nine. That was with the current limitations that she currently had.

Little green eyes genius. That was Lena Luthor. She had the smarts to keep up with Lex and Clark suspected that she even surpassed him in some aspects. It was why the league wanted her and her help. Lex would never. He would rather do it himself than let them get their hands on her or get close to her. Lex would rather help the league than let them close to Lena.

But with Lex gone and the world at stake this would be the perfect chance. Why wouldn’t it be? Lex was gone and Lena would have to listen to whatever her stepmother told her. Clark wished it could be so easy but he knew it wouldn’t be.

“No.” Stella said softly as she placed her hand gently on the table. “I’m sorry for the situation that the earth is in. I dread the work you will have to put in but I can’t in any good conscious let you have Lex’s- let you have my daughter to work for you. To help you.” She finished in a soft gasp. “I can’t. Lex left her to me to protect her.”

“We need her.” Dinah said softly. “Ma’am-“

“She’s nine years old.” Stella hissed. “She’s brave yes. She’s the smartest thing I’ve ever seen but she’s a child. A child that wouldn’t willingly go with you.” She frowned. “I can’t do that. She’s Lex’s child and she’s mine too. I understand that for the sake of time you want her but there must be another way. A way other than utilizing a nine-year-old child.” She bit her lip. “Anything can happen.” She glanced at Lena before she reached for the girl’s hand. “Lex trusts me.” She stressed. “To keep his children safe. I can’t do that if I let you have her.”

Lena’s eyes were dancing as she stared at her stepmother. Clark could understand her amazement and glee. Maybe this moment showed Lena that her father had picked a woman that would value all of Lex’s children.

“There must be another way.” Stella dismissed as she took Lena’s hand and pushed out of her chair. “She doesn’t even want to help you.” She shook her head. “She would more sabotage anything you tried to make her do than help you.” She looked over her shoulder at them as she stood by the door. “I’m sorry.” She said softly. “But I don’t think Lex would let you near her either.” She dipped her head before she lowered her tone. “Let’s go home right now.”

“Stella.” Kon pushed out his seat. “I’m coming wait for me.” He gave them a long glance before he shrugged and walked after Lex’s wife. “Let me help you get to Mercy.” Clark heard him murmur. “Also? Great job.”


End file.
